


The Defining Memories

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Ghostwriter - Freeform, M/M, Older Harry, biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry talks about the memories that he truly cares about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Defining Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlinda/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Tlinda who is always so kind and friendly. I decided to go with _Ghostwriter._ A person whose job it is to write material who another person, usually another author.

Harry and Draco had met- reluctantly- with a ghostwriter. 

“The wizarding world must hear your incredible story, Mr. Potter,” the writer enthused, his quill quivering in anticipation. “Of course, the _Daily Prophet_ will pay and serialise the breathtaking details. How you annihilated the Basilisk. Triumphed in the Triwizard Tournament. How you defeated Voldemort-”

Harry knew immediatly that this biography wouldn’t ever happen. 

“But those weren't the defining moments of my life,” Harry replied, holding Draco’s hand tightly. “Asking my husband to marry me. Our wedding. Scorpius and Lily. Those are the memories that I truly hold close to my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading xxxx


End file.
